User talk:Sunny Fire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Horatio Caine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jenx222 (talk) 00:30, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Immortality Hey! I've noticed the edits you've made on certain characters pages which add Immortality to their appearances. This is greatly appreciated as I have no idea how to do this myself, but Immortality is considered 2 episodes. I would be enormously grateful if you could somehow make it so Immortality is counted as 2 episodes instead of just 1 on there appearances table. (Bhind45 (talk) 04:24, August 13, 2016 (UTC)) Only just noticed your messages and edits, sorry I didn't respond sooner. Thanks for the edit, you did exactly what I asked, it must've taken you some time and effort and is greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! (Bhind45 (talk) 13:00, August 13, 2016 (UTC)) Hey, I've came again for further help again. The tables that have been created to show amount of episodes that characters appear in and don't appear in, would you by any chance be able to provide a helpful way that I could learn to create a very similar table, but on the NCIS Wikia instead. This would be a very usefull thing to learn to do. Thanks Bhind45 (talk) 06:58, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the response, It's been greatly appreciated, I've tried figuring this out in the time being, and I actually miraciously figured it all out. However, there is only one issue I'm having,which is that there are two brackets on the right side of "NCIS" on the right side of the word and I can't seem to figure out how to remove it. Thanks! Bhind45 (talk) 03:40, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I only just noticed! Thank you so much for fixing it for me!!! Also, I've now just been blocked on the wiki, which surely is a little bit unreasonable? Bhind45 (talk) 04:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fair enough. The admin on the NCIS Wiki is a bit of a douche, she's basically made it so the majority of the pages are protected and no one but her can edit it, and anything else that is edited by someone that isn't her is immediantly undone Bhind45 (talk) 04:36, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I guess so Bhind45 (talk) 04:44, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Sunny for fixing my link edits-that was literally my first foray into doing that and I was in no way sure I was doing it right-appreciate the help! CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:46, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey Sunny-need a fix on Sid Hammerback's page. It's showing he wasn't in 03x01 and 03x02-just watched the first one-he's there and IMDB is showing him in the second one. Since I don't know how to edit the appearance chart, I'll leave that to you CelticDragon0 (talk) 23:36, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for showing me how to add the links-just a warning: you may see me being very active-I'm picky about proper spelling and grammar CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:22, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Question for you Sunny-is it 'A.J. Buckley' or 'AJ Buckley'? I've been going by the second one as that's what it shows in the opening credits CelticDragon0 (talk) 08:23, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Confusion I'm watching CSI NY on Netflix and for some reason they list Killer Screen before Flash Pop even though by DATE Flash Pop aired earlier. Ever seen anything this weird? CelticDragon0 (talk) 05:01, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Agreement I'm gonna go by the date aired plus the info not just from this site, standard Wikipedia AND IMDB. I tend to follow along on here while watching and got confused was all Edit: The IMDB page is really screwed up-listing people from Kill Screen on Flash Pop: I've removed them from this site CelticDragon0 (talk) 05:57, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Hammer Down We lack previous and next episodes on 6X7 of CSI: NY 'Hammer Down. The previous ep should be 'It Happened to Me' and the next one 'Cuckoo's Nest'. I'm leaving this to you as, while I know how to use classic editor, I'm not that good with it and could easily mess it up CelticDragon0 (talk) 01:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks (and a minor rant) Thanks for fixing that one Sunny. What gets me when I'm editing is the amount of information that doesn't get added. Like if they get the info from IMDB (which is how I do it) some of the chars don't get added, or info seems to be cherry-picked (at least that's how I see it). My experience with the Classic Editor comes down to editing minor things on another wiki, so I'm learning, but I have no problems when knowing if something's outside what I know I can handle. Anyways, rant over. CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:52, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Just Noticed Seems like none of the CSI Las Vegas eps have the previous and next episodes. Weird right? CelticDragon0 (talk) 12:18, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Flack's Hair Seriously, were they trying for the 'John Travolta' look for Don Flack in the early eps?! I keep thinking 'holy 70's hairdo' every time I see him in Season One! CelticDragon0 (talk) 20:28, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Flack's hair (again)-and some randomness) I can't help laughing when I see it! Also, got curious about that pin Mac wears-some kind of Detective pin from what I've been able to see CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:39, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Trolls Just undid two troll changes on the wiki and will keep an eye out for more. Here's the user's info: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:142.114.211.136 CelticDragon0 (talk) 03:14, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Trolls No problem Sunny-I went to their page from Ryan's and found the crap on Alexx's. Never understand that crap. Thanks!CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:03, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Trolls (AGAIN)! Reverted another change by the guy you banned today-Kenwall's page CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:14, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Valdals Yeah, I see Susie Barnham's page was messed with when I got the message (I check the pages for edits). Pretty sure this is the same guy that screwed with it before as it's the same content as the last time Ryan's page was screwed with CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:13, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Spoof page? I'll let you be the judge: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Ciara CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:08, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Sunny! I'm sitting there and thinking 'This isn't a Star Wars or Star Trek site' CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:51, July 30, 2017 (UTC) AGAIN! Just had this idiot come back pulling the same thing-I've reversed the damage. Pretty sure it's the same guy because of the crap that was put up: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/142.114.208.23 CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:47, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Might want to do Ryan's too... CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:59, August 5, 2017 (UTC) You're active Why do I feel like I should start running? CelticDragon0 (talk) 00:36, August 22, 2017 (UTC) The Formula You know, I even asked about that and got no reply... CelticDragon0 (talk) 23:57, August 27, 2017 (UTC) My bad-I asked Darth about why the red links on that page CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:59, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Yo -runs for the hills again due to activity- (grins) CelticDragon0 (talk) 20:18, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Welcome-user page Hello. The problem was less that you deleted it, and more that there was a database error when you deleted it, so the page doesn't work properly and cannot be re-created. Could you please send in a bug report to ?? That way the issue can be passed onto our technical team and the page restored. Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 04:02, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Little help? I got a guy who doesn't get that his change on Drivin looked more like an opinion and using the term half-dumb could offend other users. Not only that, he called me stupid and has argued over me changing it back. Here's the guy's page, I leave it up to you: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Arnoldkumar123 CelticDragon0 (talk) 06:35, September 2, 2017 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing Sunny-that it was the same troll. Plus, calling another user 'stupid' and 'a chicken' is why ''I ''called him a troll on his page CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:39, September 2, 2017 (UTC) He's back! The idiot returned: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2600:387:0:80C:0:0:0:53 and 166.137.14.19 If you need someone to help with this, let me know. Also, we may need to start locking down pages again and make it so you have to have an account in order to edit. CelticDragon0 (talk) 08:53, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Troll I know Sunny, and I've got your back in this. You saw what the little jerk said on my page-blaming me (and the cast of Miami) for breaking his TV? The dude's not stable CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:05, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Driven Why did You protect the Dam Episode it Needs to Say that Delko did not ask for Sketch Artist?( 20:46, September 3, 2017 (UTC)). The only thing 'stupid and dumb' is your irrelevant edits! You lied to me-you GAVE YOUR WORD you would leave the site alone. It's YOUR fault and YOUR ACTIONS are ruining the site for everyone else! CelticDragon0 (talk) 22:38, September 3, 2017 (UTC) When you can type a proper calm message and get off this 'dumb' kick of yours, you can leave messages. No threats, no swearing, no antagonizing. CelticDragon0 (talk) 23:12, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Troll At it again on Money for Nothing CelticDragon0 (talk) 22:36, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Question Can we block non-registered idiots from commenting on people's profiles? CelticDragon0 (talk) 00:57, September 4, 2017 (UTC) blocking Please do-and I would recommend making that change on Jpx400's page too due to the troll showing up there Thanks Sunny. Can finally get some flipping silence now CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:39, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Wonder if Fandom proper can do something about him? You know I'll help as best I can CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:42, September 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm here for you Sunny. And I apologize using your talk page as a message board with the idiot CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:48, September 4, 2017 (UTC) question about troll Hello. The best thing you can do is to block, revert, and ignore. I know it's frustrating, but talking to him at all (whether you are nice, attempt to be reasonable, or insult him) simply encourages him to continue. Like the bully at school he just wants a response and attention; if there is no response and no real audience the game gets boring. Even talking about him to each other, or making a comment in the revert/block reason should be avoided. That said, the simplest thing you can do to stop an IP troll is to disable anonymous edits in . That will at least force him to take the time to register an account. On a side note, please don't block IPs for infinite; somebody new will be on that IP probably within hours, and it can really frustrate a legitimate user a few years down the line. A month is generally more than sufficient for an IP block.